YJ Drabbles
by Kyashu
Summary: Drabbles! Anything from fluff to crack ranging between K-M.
1. Statutory

Random crack.

Pairing: Kid Flash/Robin

* * *

><p>"Hey KF, want to go make out?"<p>

"Dude, aren't you like 13?"

"Do you even care?"

"Nope!"

And then Kid Flash rushed Robin away with a woosh that sounded suspiciously like the word 'Statutory.'

They landed on Robin's bed at Mt. Justice in a pile of flailing limbs. Their kisses were a bit overly enthusiastic, but seeing as one of them was 13 and the other was a hyperactive 15-year-old that was expected. What was not expected was what Wally discovered as Robin rolled them over so he could be on top.

Wally nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Batman clutching the ceiling and glaring down at him in a way that said, "I may not kill, but for you I'd make an exeption."

"Jesus fucking Christ, dude!" Wally screamed as he pushed Robin off of him and attempted to look as if he hadn't just had his tongue down the throat of the Bat's ward.

Batman dropped down and towered over Wally like a terrifying gargoyle of intimidation. "What were you doing with Robin?" he growled at the speedster, but Wally found himself unable to answer because at that moment he was attempting to erase himself from existence with pure willpower.

Robin, in true bro fashion, tried to defend his best friend from pain at the hands of his adopted father. "Don't hurt Wally, Batman! This was my idea."

This seemed to provide a necessary distraction, as Batman turned his attention from Wally to Robin. Pulling the boy into the protective covering of his cape, Batman shushed Robin. "I knew this day would come, but I just wasn't ready!" And then he proceeded to scar him for life. "So when two people really care about one another, they sometimes feel these urges. These perfectly normal urges…"

Robin screamed as he realized this was Bruce's attempt at The Talk. "KF, help! This is seriously turbing!"

But Kid Flash, who was feeling pretty disturbed himself (with heavy emphasis on the dis), had already fled the room. He'd make it up to Robin later, hopefully in a public place where Batman couldn't get away with killing him.


	2. Christmas Cookies

Short bit of holiday fluff. Enjoy!

Pairing: Superboy/Miss Martian

* * *

><p>"I'm still not sure I understand this holiday," said M'Gann as she floated a bit to reach some of the higher branches of the tree. "I heard that Christmas is about the birth of a god, but that god isn't the same as the overweight man in red who everyone seems to worship."<p>

"Christmas is based on cultural syncretism, where one conquering culture would appropriate things from another one in order to make the transition easier for the conquered culture. When Christianity was spreading, the church made a compromise with the Germanic tribes and other people they conquered so that they could keep their cultural holidays, but Christianize them. Santa became part of it much later on." Conner recited this information as if he were reading it from a textbook. It was just one of the many things the G-Gnomes had thought would be relevant for his education. He was just about to hand M'Gann another ornament, when a shrill beeping caught his attention. "Your timer's going off."

M'Gann smiled and flew off to the kitchen while Conner followed behind her. While she was getting better at cooking, she had decided setting a second timer to go off before the oven one might help remind her that they were in the oven when she was busy with other things.

She excitedly switched on the oven light to stare at the nearly finished cookies. "I can't wait how these gingerbread men will turn out! The ones I saw on TV were so cute with the way they were decorated. Want to help me decorate these?"

Conner had never considered any food 'cute' in anyway, but he just smiled and nodded at his girlfriend. He just hoped that Wally or anyone else on the team would show up at some point because M'Gann had already made at least four dozen holiday cookies so far and that was a bit too much for even a half-Kryptonian stomach to handle.


	3. Comfort

Had the image in my head and felt the need to write it. It's really short though.

Pairing: Miss Martian/Artemis

* * *

><p>Artemis tries shifting over a bit to get more comfortable, but sighs as M'Gann tightens her many-armed embrace of the other girl. It had already been hours since the meeting to discuss the failure of the training exercise, in which Artemis got to witness her friends reacting with everything from tearful self-hatred to carefully constructed indifference. Her teammates are far more shaken by what happened in the simulation than she is, but then again she had been the first one to "get out," so to speak.<p>

"M'Gann, I'm not going anywhere," she says soothingly. M'Gann just presses a kiss to her forehead and combs her fingers through Artemis's hair. Artemis recognizes that she's not going anywhere for a while, but if this is how M'Gann needs to deal then she can take it.


End file.
